Tents are temporary shelters from wind and rain which allow sunshine to come in. Generally, tents are made of canvas which can be removed at any time together with the support structure. Tents are usually carried to the spot as parts and are assembled on site, so, many parts and tools are needed when assembling tents. In order to set up a tent quickly and easily, the name and use of each part and the structure of the tent should be understood first.
As the standard of living has improved, the demand for tents has also increased. Although the existing tents are provided with lights, where the lights are directly sewn within the tent cloth. Thus, heat generated by the lights would be directly transferred to the tent cloth. Therefore, it is possible that the tent cloth may get burnt, causing a security risk.